Melany Starling
|powers = |skills = Stealth, Sword-Fighting Skills |weapon = Powers, Katana |strength = Stealth, Climbing, Running Speed |weakness = Swimming, Can have a wave of depression |been = N/A |quote2 = "It's odd how something so dark can be so beautiful." |bedroom = Melany's bedroom has burgundy walls, and dark cherry furniture with dark green accents throughout the room. |pet = N/A |possessions = Father's Katana, Picture of the Sistine Chapel Roof |likes = Reading, Coffee, Sword-Fights, Meeting New People |dislikes = Rude People |colour = Burgundy or Dark Green |music = Alternative or Rock |food = Butter Chicken |animal = Dark Wolf |book = Ender's Game |quote3 = "The woods are lovely, dark and deep, but I have miles to go before I sleep." |drink = Lemonade |song = No World For Tomorrow |movie = Mission Impossible |sport = Fencing |model = Elizabeth Gillies |gender = Female |eye = Blue-Green |hair = Dark Brown/Black |height = 5'7 |weight = 121 lbs |ethnicity = Italian |hand = Right |shoe = 7.5 |voice = Smooth, Gentle |body = Normal Shape |mental = Did suffer from depression, but is now mostly stable. |disorders = N/A |medical = N/A |more images = Melany Starling 4.jpg Melany Starling 2.jpg Melany_Gallery1.jpg Melany_Gallery_2.jpg Melany_Gallery_3.jpg Melany_Gallery_GIF.gif |mother = Maria Starling (nee Capulet) |father = Alessandro Starling |siblings = Lianara Starling - Biological Sister |other relatives = Apollo Starling - Cousin |home = Rome, Italy |earliest = Being rocked in a rocking chair as her mother sang her to sleep |best = Finding the Academy |kiss = Marco diCaprio |love = Marco diCaprio |nicknames = Mels |native = Italian, but can speak English to near perfection |flaw = Recurring Depression |fears = Being betrayed by someone she trusts |hobbies = Reading, Sword-Fighting |motto = "To attain the impossible, one must attempt the absurd." |won't = Drink Alcohol, Cheat |admires = Alessandro Starling |influenced = Alessandro Starling |crisis = Will assess the situation before-hand |problems = Stealthily faces them head-on |change = Doesn't usually react positively, but depends if the change benefits her or not |alignment = True Neutral |quote4 = "The minute you think of giving up, think of the reason that you held on so long." |bad = Being too straightforward and honest at times |sleep = Usually soundly, but lightly |attitude = Seems sad, but deep inside, it's actually filled with joy |talents = Playing the Guitar |social = Standard |cheated = No |strangers = Gothic Girl, Has a Heavy Heart |lover = "If one digs deep enough, you'll find her heart of gold in no time, but she can also be feisty at times, if one isn't careful." - Marco DiCaprio, former lover |friends = Reserved, but positive |familyp = Seems shy, but has a fighter's spirit |first impression = Gothic and emotionless, but has a slight smile |like most = Unknown |like least = Unknown |relationships = |file2 = Melany_Starling_3.jpg |file2 size = |file3 = Melany_Starling_GIF_2.gif |file3 size = }} Category:TWD's Characters Category:Lunar Users Category:Female Category:Used Model Category:Normal Elemental Category:Raven Category:18 Year Olds